When We Were Happy
by ElleLaw
Summary: Casey Novak doesn't want to feel anything anymore. Drinking her emotions away, her ex-girlfriend, Alex Cabot, pulls up a chair to hash out their feelings. Quick two-shot based off the song, When We Were Happy by Rob Giles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I was working on my next chapter of Closer to Fine, but couldn't let this little one go. Rainy days bring emotive writing from me...based off a song that I love...When We Were Happy by Rob Giles.**

* * *

Sitting at the bar, Casey lifted the glass of bourbon to her lips without hesitation. She was finished with the bullshit that felt like it was increasingly becoming her life. Work sucked, and she was ready to stop thinking about how much life sucked as well because of it all. Taking another long sip, she relished the feeling of booze coursing through her veins, alcohol quickly taking its effect, it wouldn't be long before the nagging words and speeches in her brain ceased and she could breathe again.

Lighting a cigarette to help accelerate the process, Casey took a long drag before quickly inhaling again...the instant effects of the nicotine allowing her to drop her guard. "That's the stuff..." She mumbled rolling her neck as the smoke fell from her lips.

"You know those things will kill you," a familiar voice carried over her shoulder, as the offending person pulled the barstool out next to her.

"Don't be a buzz kill, Alex, what do you want?" She asked her ex before taking another long drag followed by a large gulp of her drink. She'd need more alcohol for this conversation for sure.

"You know what I want, Casey, I've made myself quite clear over the last few months." The blonde answered, as she waved down the bartender. "Are you ever going to talk to me?"

"Leave me once shame on you, leave me twice shame on me...oh wait, both of those happened." The redhead said with a sarcastic tone and very unamused chuckle, before burning down her cigarette with a long deep inhale. Snuffing it out, she looked at the blonde who'd finally flagged down the bartender.

"I'd like a glass of your best Cabernet Sauvignon and two waters, please," Alex told the bartender.

"I'd like another bourbon," Casey stated only to be cut off by Alex.

"I got a water for you, why don't you let me catch up with you, then continue your ripe beginning of alcoholism."

"Such a cynic, counselor."

Alex smirked, "Never use to bother you."

"Yeah, well that was before you left me."

"I didn't have much of an option, I wish you'd stop blaming me," Alex stated clearly, even though emotion was thick in her voice. "I am back for good now, you know. I'm back for good and I want to be with you. I've always wanted you."

"Really, Alex?" Casey questioned, "You didn't say goodbye either times, you just left. How does that say, I love you, Casey?"

"I told you when I came back for the trial I couldn't say goodbye to you. It would have killed me to, and I never knew if I'd be able to come back to you. I thought it was better to just let you go, easier. Easier on you."

"What would have been easier is if you'd just stabbed me in the heart and killed me!" Casey blurted. She'd clearly drank to much, she was losing her cool. Picking up the glass of water, she drank until she couldn't anymore.

"What were my other options?" Alex whispered only loud enough for Casey to hear.

Casey looked at the blonde, tears lacing her eyes, "The second time...the second time you could have asked me to go with you, but you didn't. I won't let you hurt me again."

Dropping a twenty on the bar, Casey grabbed her bag, standing to leave. Alex's eyes went wide, "I love you. Tell me that you don't love me too."

"I can't say that and you know it," Casey whispered. Kissing the blonde's cheek, letting her lips linger for just a few seconds too long before pulling back. "I love you, but I don't trust you. I miss you, but I can't need you anymore." Closing her eyes to fight back her tears, she finished, "I want you to be happy, the way we were happy, when we were happy."

With that, the redhead left the bar, leaving Alex this time, with her thoughts and wine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, well since you were all pretty amazing for reviewing...you inspired me to write just one more little chapter to this shindig. Before, we get down to it though, I would love to greatly apologize to my beautiful girlfriend Unbreakable86, because I might have accidentally channeled a few parts of the soon-to-be update from her story 'All of Me!' Sorry, again babe!**

* * *

Alex sat at the bar sipping her wine, before she finally decided she couldn't just give up. She loved Casey, she wanted to be with Casey, she wanted nothing more in this world than to have Casey by her side again. It was the only thing that had kept her going all of those years.

Paying for her drink, she stood swiftly and exited the bar. Stepping out into the cold night, she pulled her jacket tight and began her four block walk to Casey's apartment. She didn't care how long she had to beg and grovel, she was going to get her back one way or another.

Making her way, she kept thinking over what Casey had said. The redhead was right, she was weak not saying goodbye the first time, but Casey hadn't understood exactly why. The problem was she'd decided the night she got shot that she was going to ask Casey to move in with her. She knew the redhead was the best thing to ever happen to her, and wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. So, for her to wake up and be told by Hammond she was dead, it was devastating. She couldn't say goodbye to Casey, it would have killed her to do so.

Crossing her last intersection, she kept thinking of the things she should have done differently. When she'd come back, things seemed perfect again. They just seemed to pick up where they left off. She thought she'd really be able to be with her again. Yet, she suddenly found herself being whisked off again to another WitSec and she didn't know what to do. All she wanted to do was see Casey, it was the only thing that had kept her going.

Walking up to Casey's building, Alex nodded at the doorman, "Hey Keith," she said with a smile.

"Ms. Cabot? Is that really you? I haven't seen you in a long time," the tall, lanky, salt and pepper colored hair man stated opening the door for her. "Here to see Ms. Novak I assume?"

"Yes sir," she smiled. "Thank you."

Walking across the marble flooring to the elevator, Alex said a silent prayer. She still wasn't sure what she'd say to the woman she loved. Whatever she did say, it had to be good, she might not get many more chances. She lived Casey, she just needed to help the redhead see it.

The elevator ride seemed painfully slow. It was hard not to remember happier times with the redhead, and she wanted nothing more than to hold her once again. Feeling the lift come to a slow, she felt her heart begin to pound. She was trying not to worry about the possibilities of her plea failing again, she was hoping and praying that Casey would say yes.

Stepping out of the lift, Alex felt like she was in a total free fall, as if she couldn't breath. She was in a free fall and Casey was the ground. Reaching the redheads door, she knocked, she knocked and said yet another prayer.

Watching Casey open the door, Alex's breath caught in her throat. She just stared at the redhead in her gray night shirt and Harvard sweatpants. She looked beautiful and Alex wanted nothing more than to pull her into her arms.

"Alex, it's late. What is it now?" She sighed.

Alex took a deep breath, "You."

Laying her head against the doorframe, Casey frowned, "What?"

"You said you wanted me to be happy, like when we were happy..." Alex trailed as she started to feel more confidence, "I can do that for you, I just need you to make that happen. I need you Casey, I need you because I am in love with you. So, you."

Casey couldn't help but stare at the blonde, her words settling in as a smile slowly spread across her face. She had tried to push Alex away over and over, yet the blonde was relentless in her pursuit. That said more than a thousand words ever could. No more words needed to be spoken. Casey just pushed the door open and let Alex into her heart once more.


End file.
